Newsis go to Kennywood
by Spottysgirl
Summary: Newsies go to kenynwood for a girl scout show and meet there internet sweet herts its just fun fluff!


N/o: this is just to get me back in my groove lol it might not be the best but its fun fluff and its getting me ready for English papers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies L never have never will, Don't own Kennywood either! I don't own really any of the characters in here either although technically if I really wanted too I could own Gryff, Artemis, Cassie, Luthien and Luna if I wanted to cuz I talk about them in my stories so I own the story people not the real ones. Any way too the story!

Newsies Go to Kennywood J The Newsies were on a hot but comfy charter bus. They were on their way to Kennywood. They were going to do a show there.

"Hey Snitch." Spot hurled a plastic bottle at his friend's head.

"Dufball, you're gunna get it." Snitch chucked it back.

"Hey! Can we please keep this civil?" The bus driver hollered.

"Ok. Fine, sure kill the fun." the boys muttered together.

They were in down town Pittsburgh, PA only about 15 or 20 minutes away from Kennywood. 

"Hey Jack" "What Race" "What is Kennywood any how?" "It's an Amusement park you know with high speed roller coasters and wet rides and spinning rides." "Okay, and we're singing there why?" "One so we can ride the rides for free. And Two because its Girl Scouts day at Kennywood and your little friends from the inertnet decided to volunteered us. You dips wanted to meet them so bad and theyw anted to see you guys in person so its all your fault we are going. Ok!" "Oh Jack don't worry I'm sure with all those Girl Scouts there has to be an older one who will make you fall in love with her seeing as we all know how lonely you are!" "That's enough Race shut up! Now its 9:45 we will be there any time and we check in ride some rides till 11:30, rehearse, then we are on at 1. We will sing till 2:30 and then we can ride rides untill 12 at night. After that we will find a hotel and sleep in and then we go home when ever tomorrow." Jack gave them a spiel to get off the subject of his loneliness.

"Hey Spot, you know how I'm talkin to your girl from the internet." "Yeah, Race what about her." "Well Cassie told me that her school would field trip to the zoo and that she started a Kennywood riot tradition always chanting Kennywood. Maybe in honor of you meetin her today we should start one. Race taunted Spot.  
"Well it is Girl Scout day and all so go for it!" Spot just played along.  
"Kennywood, Kennywood, Kennywood , Kennywood!" They started all the boys getting pumped.

Everyone was standing up to get off, so Pie decided it would be funny to run up the aisle smack everyone's butt.

"Settle Down Pie!" Jack reacted to his butt being slapped.

"Lets go!" Race raced of the bus.

They were pairing off Race and Pie went off together in a hurry because they all knew that they had a thing going on.

Blink Snitch, Spot, and Specs all went together to meet their girls from the net. They waited at the Phantom's Revenge because that's where they promised to meet. Not a moment later Cassie ran to spot and squeezed him.

"You must be Cassie." Spot had this feeling.  
"Yup." Cassie had a giant smile on face feeling so happy just to bee with him. She doesn't get to feel much love. She not exactly a man's lady she is a little on the chubby side, has almost no boobs, and blonde hair with green-blue eyes, but spot saw non of that he knew her and he knew how bad he had it for her especially now that he laid eyes on her, "Anyways these are my friends."

"Well these are mine." Spot said.

"Hey Gryff," Cassie called as Blink became aware looking straight into her eyes. He clung to her with great might introduced himself and he knew there was something about her. Gryff was a little more of a mans lady she being in college has had many experiences with guys. And she's tall actually has boobs, she has a dark blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. They still hadn't siad anything they were way to busy sucking face.

Snitch was still deciding whether his was the one with shorter darker hair or the one with fuchsia hair and was too impatient to wait and find out. He decided to walk up to the girl with fuchsia hair.  
"Hey Arty, you never told me you had fuchsia hair." All the girls started laughing so hard because that obviously was not artemis that was Luthien Spec's girl. "Sorry Snitch not that Artemis wouldn't have fuchsia hair but this is my trademark and I'm Luthein."

Snitch felt a bit embarrassed really didn't want to walk up to Artemis at this time, but Spec's decided to step up to Luthien.

"Hey Luth! How are you?" he hugged her. They had a bit going on. Luthien has had boyfriends before more then Cassie but less then Gryff. Luthien was still in high school but she was experienced enough! She was born with a darker blonde ore of brown hair but she has it died fuchsia. 

"So you must be Artemis this time." Snitch tried again "Well actually no I'm not." She teased. Snitched eyes popped out of his head with surprise. "You have to be!" "Why?" "Please just tell me you are." "You don't want me to lie to you do you?" "No" "Yes I am Artemis." Snitch jumped up and hugged her in relief.  
Artemis was skinny to a T she had great hair and was tanner then tan. She giggled with snitched at the fact that she got him so bad.

They all went together and rode a couple of different roller coasters until 11:20 and they hurried over to the stage by the Potato patch for the show. The girls got some lunch while they waited and then they relaxed with some ice cream that was right around the corner form the show. When it came on the boys sang "Seize the Day", "The world will know" , and did some scenes from the movie. Then was Jack's Solo, "Santa Fe." The girls were sitting there listening to Jack when out of the no where Artemis was attacked from behind and it was no other then Luna. They all hugged and that caught jacks eye. He realized someone else was there then his eyes met hers. He stopped in mid song and they ended up pulling some "Romeo and Juliet" thing. Then they kissed. Luna is a tall older college woman with read hair and was a skinny also maybe not as skinny as Artemis but I'm sure there was no rolls on her.

Finally the show ended and after they decided to make Pie, Race, Luna, and Jack stay with them all day.  
The girls looked at each other and knew just what they were talking about in there heads.  
"Hey Gryffin." "Yes Artemis" "Have you been on the old mill latley" "No have you" "No" "Want to" "Yeah!"

"Hey Luthien" "Yes Gryffin" "Wanna go on the old mill with Arty and I and Cassie and Luna" "DUH!"

"Hey wait." Snitch interrupter, "What is this Old Mill" "It's a dark ride." Artemis said with a kinky look.  
"Ok no objections here" Snitch said!

When they got to the old mill they decided that Luna and Jack, Artemis and Snitch, and Pie and Race would all ride in one boat, and Blink and Gryff, Luthien and Specs, and Cassie in Spot in another. When the first group was getting into the boat Cassie decided to make an observation.

"Hey Gryffin look, all they need is to put you in that boat with blink and you had have three sluts in one boat!"

"Shut up!" Gryffin smacked Cassie

"Don't rock the boat to hard up there." Blink called after them.

Then they got into there boat. "Hey Cassie," Blink yelled, " Wanna make them laugh we all got rock the boat." "Ok Blink lets go." "Here goes nothing." Spot joked.  
They all rocked the boat and kept going harder and harder when someone form the boat in front screamed "That's enough of that back there Gryffin!", and they were rocking so hard that Luthien and Specs fell out.  
Every one laughed as they helped there friends back into the boat.

"I guess you got to watch out for the quiet one they will lay it on a brotha like a pop tart!" Race just had to say it as we all know how quiet specs can be.

As the day went on everyone had amounts of fun but by the end of the day each couple has had a good couple of make out sessions in private in various places. By this time it was time to go and everyone was getting ready to say there good byes when Artemis asked Luna to stay at the hotel with the girls and Luna said ok!

"Wait what hotel are you guys staying at we have to find one." Jack asked.

"Well if you guys want to stay at the same one just follow us" Gryffin suggested.

"Well it has been really great but I think we need to get sleep tonight instead of spending the night at a hotel with you guys." Jack spoiled it.

"Why don't I get all of your phone numbers and ill call you guys and we'll see if you cant plan a date again with all of us." Jack decided that would be best.

Everyone decided that was fine and all exchanged phone numbers, and said there good byes and kisses and hugs and things like that.

We'll see you again some day!  
END!

Okay so that wasn't bad but let me know please review! Tell me if I should add more or not! K bye! all! J 


End file.
